She Ran
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Christine didn't sing at what was the last performance. She ran. Then the Phantom was caught and thrown into jail. But he is still not at rest as he vows to find Christine, his last wish... (based off movie)


**She Ran**

**By: Helen Li**

_Past the point of no return -_

_no backward glances:_

_the games we've played_

_till now are at an end . . ._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" –_

_no use resisting:_

_abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold -_

_what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return . . ._

Those words which Erik sang in low melancholy frightened me so. He was not supposed to be there, no, it was not _his_ role, or was it?

But what was I to do? Should I sing back the next verse?

Seconds ticked by which in fact seemed like hours of eternity as I could feel the stares of everyone waiting to see what I would do. I could almost hear the French police holding their metal batons as their grips tightened. A drop of sweat crawled down my forehead and the only thing I could think of doing was to-

Run.

I swept around so quickly I nearly lost my balance as I picked up the trim of my dress with my hands and fled as fast as my legs could take me. I jumped off the stage and sprinted.

I didn't know what else to do or to think, but I could then hear the Phantom grunt as he leaped off the stage in chase after me.

I turned around and screamed as I saw how close he was, trying to hasten my pace. However it was not easy with this corset of mine on, and the next thing I knew…I collapsed.

I could hear the yells behind me as the French police caught Erik and beat him as he struggled.

"You belong to _me_, Christine! _Me_!" yelled Erik as he was dragged away.

* * *

Three years later…

_The life I had known during my younger years seemed to have come back once again._

_The policemen were ruthless and spiteful. Weren't they defending justice? Their malicious acts only deepened the scars and wounds on me and in me. For the entire time I had been planning one thing: escape. After that I would begin my search of Christine once again. I knew where to find her._

_However for the time being this new prison was my hell. They beat me for no reason and although I was forced to keep my mask on at all times (something I didn't mind at all) they would take it off when they felt like making fun of me._

_They could sneer and snarl their idiotic phrases but that didn't hurt me anymore. It only angered and made my hatred towards them more and more each and every day. They would regret it, yes they would._

_But after three years I had managed to gather the supplies I needed to make my escape come true. I had enough time to scope the entire place, or at least enough of it, and now I was ready._

"Hey, scar-face, breakfast's ready you measly rat. Your favorite, cold porridge," the guard cackled as he banged his baton on the bars.

There was no reply.

"You hear me? Get up you devil's child."

And still there was only silence besides the guard's heavy breathing.

His malicious expression faded as he looked a little worried in a way. He leaned in closer so that he could see, despite the darkness of the early morning, and he saw that…Erik had hung himself?

He walked a bit closer, seeing what seemed like a lifeless body drooping down with his head hanging as if…as if he had in fact killed himself. There was a rope around his neck and his eyes were closed. His skin was pale to begin with, but in the darkness it could be taken as a deathly pale.

"Well look's like he finally decided to end his pitiful life." The guard murmured to himself with a slight smirk. He hesitantly touched the body and saw that there was a note on the front shirt. He picked it up and read it...

_Right now is not the time for my death, no not just yet._

"What's that supposed to mean…?" the guard looked puzzled as he looked up at Erik and took one careful step back.

Erik's eyelids opened suddenly and he formed a sinister grin.

"It means I'm getting out," Erik said dangerously. He undid the rope he had indeed around his neck; however he had been propped up the entire time with a miscellaneous pipe.

Not leaving the guard anytime to react, Erik elbowed him in the face and gave him one swift punch, knocking him down to the ground unconscious.

Nevertheless he took the guard's belongings and dressed in his clothes, carrying his baton and keys. His face would be hard to hide but under the hat and the dim lighting he could perhaps get away with that.

For now he kept his mask in his pocket until after he got out and he held his clothes in a disguised bundle.

It wasn't that hard either as he crept out silently to the path he had already staked out. But at every entrance there was a guard, so he decided to make it less suspicious by heading towards the main entrance.

The guard there eyeballed Erik.

"Where you going?" he snapped. Not every guard was that enthralled to be awake at such an hour.

"Chief sent me to get some breakfast for us all," Erik tried to change his voice, not that it was that distinct to begin with.

"Well then hurry up, I'm starving. Pick up an extra croissant for me, will you?" the guard tossed Erik some change as he caught it swiftly and nodded, moving out. Thank goodness the lighting had not reflected upon his face, or at least the scarred part.

And then Erik moved out and walked as quickly as he could to the nearby public bathroom. There he changed back to his regular clothes and put on his mask. Now he was fearless.

Extremely adapted to becoming invisible he was able to escape being witnessed as he went on to the rest of his scheme.

He would now find Christine.

His first notion was to go to the Opera house, so he made his way.

In the cold morning there weren't too many folks out to begin with, so he seemed to fit right in. He walked alone, looking at the ground so that his face would not be so obvious in the open. It wasn't that long of a walk until he made it to the Opera house.

The first thing he did was to check his lair.

He scowled as he saw that people had already been there and there were few things left for him. They had stolen his monkey trinket as well and this angered him to some degree. But he reminded himself he was here for one thing and that was Christine.

He crept up to the room where she slept to see if she was still there.

Yes, there were the curly brown locks contrasting her white pillow. Her pale complexion seemed to get a little better as she had more color in her. She looked extremely peaceful as she lay, breathing slowly.

Erik stood in the corner, hidden well, right next to Christine.

"My Christine…" Erik murmured as he forced himself not to touch her face.

And such was a good move as someone immediately entered.

"Christine, sorry to wake you up," Raoul entered.

Erik raised an eyebrow. Would he dare enter her room so casually?

"Mm, yes?" Christine got up groggily, however smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry I have to rush to work so could you watch Matthew for a couple of hours? I asked Madame Giry if she would let you go to the house today and she agreed." Raoul explained.

"Of course," Christine got up. "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with our son?"

_Our son…_

Raoul returned the smile.

"And we're safe now," Raoul reminded Christine as the thoughts of Erik still haunted her sometimes.

_We're safe now…_

Such news made it almost impossible for Erik to stand up in that room as everything seemed to whirl around him.

So he fled, he ran as quickly as he could after Christine and Raoul walked out. He made his way up to the top of the roof and wept silently.

_I waited three years for you, Christine. You were mine._

No she wasn't his anymore. She was Raoul's.

_No, you can't be! You'll see Christine, you'll see. We will be joined again…_

And with that Erik pushed back on the ledge he sat on. He flew back and fell…down the building…onto the pavement.

_Now, now is the time I must disappear from this world…but I will see you again Christine…I will see you again.

* * *

_

Christine shrieked as she saw a body fall down in front of her. Raoul immediately grabbed her protectively as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh my God…" Raoul murmured as his eyes went wide.

Christine opened hers as well and saw…

...Erik-

and fainted.

A/N: Yeah this was a bit strange, lol, and I did borrow the "pretend to be hung" thing from The Goonies, but I hope you all enjoyed…


End file.
